A Lonely Senior Year
by Noelle Joi
Summary: Zoey dreads her senior year. What fun is being a senior if you have no friends? COMPLETE
1. It's not safe out there

**A/N: This is a short chapter but it's short for a reason. Oh by the way Dana is in the story as if Lola was never there, as all my stories are. **

Senior Year

I sighed as my dad drove Dustin and me into Pacific Coast Academy. So much has happened over the past few years at my school since I first met everyone. I've definately changed. I fought my parents but they made me come back. They said I need to have a high quality education, plus I need to work out my problems with my friends. Which is funny because, how can you work out problems when you don't have any friends to work them out with?

"Ok we're here," My dad said enthusiasticly.

"Whoopee we're here," I said with sarcasm sounded a little like Dana.

"It'll be fine, Zoe," Dustin tried to assure me.

"Listen to your brother, hon. Don't worry about what happened last year. Just focus on this year," Dad told me.

"Ok, I guess," I replied as Dustin and got our suitcases out of the trunk.

"Bye kids," Dad said as he hugged both of us. I didn't want to let go.

"Bye, Dad," I almost cried. Then he got in the car and drove off with a wave.

"Zoey-" Dustin put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine," I said and briskly walked to my dorm, Brenner Hall. This year I was in room 320 by myself. I suppose Dana and Nicole have room 101 like usual. Well actually who knows, I mean they proboly aren't talking either. I took the stair all the way up to the third floor. 320. I opened the door. Sure enough there was only one bed like we had requested. I set my suitcase on the bed and started unpacking. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Zoey, it's Dustin. I'm outside my dorm and I am kinda lost. I've never been in the high school dorm!"

Oh that's right, Dustin wasa freshmen now. All of a sudden the old me started to creep out. "Sure, Dustin I'll meet outside, ok?"

"Ok," he said.

Then I hung up and walked back to the guys dorm. I saw Dustin from the distance and some guy standing outside the entrance. As I walked closer and closer the guy started to lookmore and morefamilar. Poofy brown hair, crooked smile, sky blue eyes. I walked up to them."Dustin..." myvoice trailed off.

"Hey Zoey," the guy said.

A large, cold pang stabbed my stomach. It was Chase. "Um... I have to go now," and then I walked away faster than I have ever walked in my entire life. Into my dorm. Up the stairs. In my room. My room was safe. Out there where there was chances of seeing everyone was not. My phone rang again. It was Dustin. I didn't bother answering it. He was going to apoligize and then try to get me to talk to Chase. But he could just forget about that. Cause that was not going to happen. No way.

A/N: Please, please review. I take anonomys (sorry dont know how to spell that) reviews!


	2. First Day

**A/N: **

**Callmemaddy- Yeah I should add some Dana and Logan eventually. It is in Zoey's POV I forgot to mention that...oops Thanks so much for adding me. :-) **

**Music4mysoul- Thanks so much! **

**Stardust104- Yes it is very mysterious isn't now? Haha **

**vhs09-Thanks for the tips and stuff! Haha! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Zoey's POV

My weekend was altogether eventless. I sat around my room and watched old re-runs of Full House. That little Michelle girl is so irritating. Ugh. I left my room only to eat and use the restroom. I saw Nicole once. Somehow I managed to avoid eye contact with. As much as I was upset with Nicole I still miss her. How in the world did it get this way? I used to always no what to do. And now everything is so messed up.

Now I'm in Mrs. Burke's Senior English class. I sat in the back. So far no one is sitting next to me but I could really care less. I don't even know who's in this class because I haven't looked up since I got here.

"Hello everyone I'm Mrs. Burke. I need to assign seats for now so I can get to know all your names," she smiled.

I looked up at that. There was a bunch of kids I didn't know. Then I saw Logans wavy hair and Dana's now straight, light, brown hair. They were sitting next to each other. " Zoey Brooks, Dana Cruz,..."Mrs. Burke showed me to my desk. Why did my last name have to be Brooks? The class was very uncomfortable. Especially with Dana behind me I could feel her stare on my back. Or maybe it was just my imagination, I don't really know. Why do teachers always talk about rules on the first day of school? Couldn't they do something just a little bit more imaginative? Ugh.

* * *

The next class I did the same thing, sitting in the back of my Creative Writing classroom. There were only two seats in the back and the one next to me was empty. The bell rang and none of my old friends were in there. I relaxed and let go a sigh of relief. "Hi, I'm Mr. Fiori. Sit wherever you like and we'll do an activity in a couple of minutes after I take attendance," I sat and got lost in my thoughts about what happened last year.

_"Promise me, Chase,"_

_"I promise," _

_"Really?"_

_"Zoey I-"..._

"Chase Matthews?" I jumped. Mr. Fiori interrupted my little day dream. "Has anyone seen a...Chase Matthews?" Mr. Fiori asked again. Hearing his name made little burn lingering my chest.

"That's me," Chase walked in. "Sorry I'm late I had to stay after to discuss something with my last teacher," he handed the teacher a pass.

"That's fine. Go ahead and take a seat," Mr. Fiori said.

"Um, where?" Chase gestured toward the almost full classroom. My cheeks grew warm. The only empty seat was by me.

"Well, there's an open seat by Ms. Brooks the girl in the back in the white shirt," Mr. Fiori pointed out. Chase started to walk back. I quickly looked down and stared at my hand. Well at least tomorrow I can switch seats.

As if he could read my thoughts Mr. Fiori said,"Ok guys these are your permanent seats." Geez, could it get any worse? I could hear Chase shifting around in his chair uncomfortably.

"We are going to do a writing exercise with parteners.You'll be doing it with the person sitting next to you. You have to interview them with the questions I give you and write up a biography about them just as a quick first day exercise. Any questions?" Mr. Fiori asked. The class was silent. "Ok good then. Here are the worksheets. Get to work."

Ok so I just decided that I do not like Mr. Fiori. There were deep questions on there andI have to answer to Chase. Why Chase? Maybe I can drop this class. I probably could but I really love writing and don't want to drop just because Chase was in here with me. No, I'm not going to quit doing something I love just because of him. HE messed up not me.

"So…"Chase started.

"Ok, forget the whole interviewing thing just write it up on a piece of paper or something. I'll do the same and then we can switch," I snapped, showing him that I didn't want to talk to him.

"Fine," he snapped right back.

* * *

A/N: Ok...next chapter will be what the answers to the questions Mr. Fiori asked. Sorry if any thing in here wasn't clear. Tell me in a review and I'll respond...:-) Merry Christmas. 


	3. Interview

**Ghostwriter626- Eventually…**

**Fried Eeyore - Thanks...and thanks.**

**Ghostwriter626- Soon**

**lovinlogan4ever- You'll find out eventually and yes Logan and Dana will most likely be together (even though I haven't the slightest idea how to write that)**

**WhatsHerName9613- yeah I cant stand lola lol shes soannoying thanks for the review and your compliments**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Chase and I traded papers and started to write just as Mr. Fiori came up to us." Sorry guys you have to actually interact! Interview! Interview! Interview! Get to know each other!" he said.

"Um...what if we already know each other?" I asked.

"Just by looking at you guys I can tell you aren't very comfortable with with each other. But I think you should just try to talk to each other. Get started!" Mr. Fiori told us and then he walked away.

"Let's get this over with," I said.

"Do you want to go first?" Chase asked me.

"I don't care," I mumbled.

"Fine, I'll interview you first then, Full Name?" Chase asked.

Geez doesn't he know that by now? "Zoey Annette Brooks," I said.

For the first part, the interview was finehe'd asked a dumb question and then I'd answer. It didn't get really awkward until the next question.

Chase cleared his throat. "Um...Who are your friends and what are they like,"

What was I supposed to say? That I have no friends? Then we would go into another argument and I didn't want that. I just wanted to get out of there. So I said," They were great."

Chase sighed. "Are you happy with your life right now?"

I swallowed," It hasn't been perfect but it's not bad," I said my voice breaking a little. I turned away

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"That's not on the list," I said.

"I just want to know" he replied

"No," I whispered. My face turned red.

I couldn't take it anymore. It was so hard seeing him and I didn't want to talk about relationships with him. I wanted the floor to swallow me up, "Mr. Fiori can I use the rest room?" I stood up.

"Sure," he handed me the bathroom pass giving me a suspicious look

So I sat in the bathroom until the bell rang.

_"Promise me that even if we break up we'll be best friends forever,"_

_"We will,"_

_"Promise me, Chase,"_

_"I promise,"_

_"Really?"_

_"Zoey I couldn't imagine my life with out you,"_

_We would be together forever._

Guess what people? Promises break!

* * *

**Sorry guys I know you all want to like murder me because you dont know whats going on but I'm trying to get everything all together and for now this is all I have for ya... Sorry and Merry Christmas**

**Noelle xoxo**


	4. The talk

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Thanks for the nice reviews I'm far too lazy to reply to all three of you. ha ha.****

* * *

**

Chapter 4 (Zoey's Pov) 

**_Later That Day_**

I'm finally in my room. The first day has been horrible. I'm not exagerating either. I have four of my classes with Chase. It's like it was planned out or something.Wait a minute- it was, last year when Chase and I planned our schedules. We requested to have the same classes and... we got them.

I would definately say that the last class is the worst. Everyone is in my Mrs. Redmons Calculas class. Dana, Nicole, Chase, Micheal, Logan, and Quinn. The room was extremely tense. I was so uncomfortable all I could think was 'I have to get out of here'. I wonder if they are still friends even though I'm not theirs anymore. I know Dana and Logan are. Which is weird because when they first met they hated each other.Well, I guess alot of things have changed.

There was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

" Dustin," I heard my brother say.

I crawled off my bed and open the door. "Hey Dustin," I said.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

Dustin came in and sat in my desk chair. "I'm sorry about friday, Zo," he said.

"About what?" I asked even though I knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"About trying to get you and Chase to see each other. I had no buisness trying to arrange that and I'm sorry," Dustin said.

"Don't worry about that. He's in about four of my classes. Plus I knew I would have to see him eventually," I smiled. I can't be mad at my brother for long.

"He's in four of your classes?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah and my lunch," I said.

"Geez," Dustin's voice trailed off.

"Yep," I didn't reallyknow what else to say. We were quiet for a few minutes.

" I don't get it Zoey," Dustin said.

"You don't get what?" I asked starting to get tierd.

"What happened last year that was so bad you and your friends quit talking to each other?" My brother asked me.

I sighed. "I don't know, Dustin," I couldn't tell him.

"If you don't know why you guys are fighting then why don't you just be the big person and talk to them?" Dustin asked.

"Ok, so I do know," I said.

"And?" he asked.

"You really want to know, huh?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah," he said.

I took a deep breath,"Ok so you know how Chase and I were dating last year?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think the whole school knew. You were together for a year and a half and voted cutest couple in the yearbook,"

"Mhm... and do you know why we broke up?" I asked.

"No, I don't," Dustin replied.

I took another deep breath. Here it goes. I was going to say what I hadn't told anyone. What I've been hiding from my parents when they repeatedly asked me what was wrong this summer," I broke up with him because he- he-." I couldn't finish but oddly enough Dustin understood what I meant.

"Wait, what?" My brother asked."He cheated on you?"

"He kissed another girl but I guess thats kinda the same thing, isn't it?" I asked tears flying down my cheeks. I buried my head in my hands.

Dustin got off my chair, sat beside me on my bed, and pulled me into a hug. "I'll kill him. Chase is the last person I exspected that from. Would you mind if I asked you the whole story?" he whispered.

" Well it was almost the end of junior year and I hear from some innocent by stander that my boyfriend kissed Lauren Newton."

"Wait who's that?" Dustin asked.

"Some girl that was in our Algebra 2 class last year," I said.

"Oh," he said.

"And I couldn't- and wouldn't beleive it. So I approached him about it the next day and suprisingly he didn't deny it and when he tried to exsplain himself I just shut him out and locked myself in my room. I couldn't help it. It turned out all my friends knew too. Even Nicole didn't say anything until I asked her about it. But after that I didn't talk to anyone for the last three days of school. No matter how much they tried to get me to talk to them I wouldn't. I was too mad. And let me tell you it is hard to not talk to (or yell at)someone who you live with and someone who sits next to you in all of your classes," I said.

"So that's why you were walking around like a zombie all summer," Dustin added.

"Yeah," I said.

"I don't get why Chase would kiss another girl. He was obviously so in love with you for all those years," Dustin said.

I practically snorted." Yeah right. When you love someone you don't go around kissing other people. But the thing that hurts the most is that he was my best friend and best friends just don't do that," I said bitterly.

"True," Dustin said.

"I just don't know what to do. I even noticed, before this all happened, that that Gabrielle girl was always flirting with him and I was too stupid to read anything into it," I said.

"You're not stupid Zoey. If anyone's stupid it's Chase," Dustin said.

"You're telling me," I said.

"Want me to beat him up?" Dustin asked.

I laughed." No that's ok," I said.

"Zoey, you're my sister and I love you. I want you to know that I am always here for you, no matter what. I hate it when I see you upset," Dustin said.

We just sat there for a minute.He soaked in what I told him. After like three months I'm still soaking it in. It's pretty unbeleivable that innocent Chase Matthews would do something like that, isn't it?

"Are you ever going to talk to him about it?" Dustin asked suddenly.

"I wasn't planning on it," I said.

"Then what are you going to do? Be like this forever? Keep shutting everyone out?" Dustin asked.

"I did it for this long didn't I?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah you did. And how did you feel for those three months?" he asked.

I paused for a secound. "Miserable," I said quietly.

"So why don't you just try to talk to him?" Dustin asked.

"I would but... I don't know. I can't," I stammered.

"Can you just try like one time? Do it for me? I want you to be happy again," he said.

I thought for a few minutes. "Maybe," I said cautiously.

"That's good enough for me,"Dustin said.

"Dustin? When did you get to be so parental?" I asked as we hugged for the third time.

"Hey. I learn from the best," he grinned.

I laughed.

"So you're going to be ok right?" he asked.

"Yeah you can leave if you want to," I said."Alright," he stood up and hugged me one last time.

"Bye," I said.

"Later," My brother replied as he walked out the door.

Geez. My brother sure has grown up over the years.

A/N: Done for now. That was one of my longer chapters I guess.1247 word.Yeah, I'm a dork I counted. Next chapter might be in someone else's POV. I don't know who's yet. REVIEW! ((please))


	5. A Different View

A/N:Ok I'm on a roll. Thats a record or me- two chapters in one day. You should be proud. haha Oh and you guessed it- CHASE'S POV.

Chapter 5

"Chase are you going to do it?" Micheal asked me.

"Am I going to do what?" I asked.

"Talk to Zoey," he said as attempted to shove me out the door.

"Do I have to?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said sternly.

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" I asked.

Micheal looked at me like I was mentally ill,"That you're sorry. And that you didn't mean to kiss that girl...Lauren whatever her last name is."

Logan, who was supposedly sleeping sat up and whipped a pillow at me. "Will you just forget about Zoey already?" he asked.

"Who? Me or Micheal?' I asked. Micheal was always trying to get us back together. Too bad it won't work because Zoey won't even talk to me. And I have FOUR classes with her. Four. Three of them we have to sit next to each other.

"Both of you! You guys are driving me crazy!" Logan said.

"Yeah, well before you critisize me why don't you get it together with Dana?" I asked.

"Will you just keep her out of this?" Logan asked. I hit a nerve. Lately he hasn't really been like the player he was back in the day in ninth grade. He's been alot more mature lately. And alot more serious about Dana.

"Fine, I'm sorry," I said.I don'twant _all_ my friends to hate me.

"Good," he said.

We were quiet for a secound.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! You need to go talk to Zoey and get everything to be the way it was," Micheal said, once again trying to push me out the door.

"Micheal! Will you cut it out, please?" I said pulling away from his grip. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just need to get away from you guys. You're going to make me go insane," I said.

"Too late for that," Logan muttered. I ignored him and walked outside. The air was fresh. It had just rained. I walked over to the parking lot to my small '98 cheve cavelier. I'm eighteen now so I'm allowed to go outside campus as long as I'm back cerfew.

I started the old car."Where to go? Where to go? Great now I'm talking to myself! Shut up!" I told myself. Logan is right I already did go insane.

* * *

I found myself at the beach. Yeah it's across the streat and I could have walked but I was already in my car and didn't feel much like getting out and walking. Sue me. 

It was really windy so the waves slammed onto the sand. I hadn't notice before but the sky was pretty gray and the clouds were rolling in. I don't care. Maybe when it starts storming I'll get struck by lightning. Because of what I did to Zoey, I deserve it. It was all a mistake. This girl Lauren was in my math class and we were chosen for partner for some project and she was so...different. I don't know. Not at all like Zoey. She was so free-spirited and beautiful andcarefree. She had long, dark brown curls and big blue eyes and-wait what the heck am I saying? She wasn't even like that deep down.She was just a stuck up snob who felt like messing with me and Zoey. And we _kissed. _I kissed another girl when I was _dating_ even more beautiful, loving,caring Zoey. That Lauren girl really did mess us up. Congratulations to her.

All of a sudden thunder started to roar and lightning flashed. Rain started to pour from the black clouds. But I stayed there sitting in the wet sand.

No, I'm not saying that it's all her fault. I was stupid. I'm the one that got into her in the first place. I kept telling myself that we were just friends and there was no way I liked her like that. But I guess deep down I knew that I was falling for her.So one day we ran into each other at the school store and we took a walk when all of a suden we both got an urge to kiss. So we did and some guy who also happens to be in our math class saw and told Zoey. And she approched me about it and I tried to tell her the truth and apologize but she wouldn't talk to me. I must have tried to call her, e-mail her, see her, everything and she wouldn't talk to me. And she still won't. And I can't blame her.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now kids. I have to go to bed. I'm beat.**


	6. Nicole

**A/N: For all my reviewers, (especially the last two) thank you so much for encouraging me to keep going! Anyway here it is. In Zoey's POV again. The Chase POV thing may come up again. I don't know I'm not quite sure yet.

* * *

**

Chapter Six

(Zoey's POV)

It's been a week since I got to PCA. This week hasn't been as bad as I imaged. Dustin was right I need to stop closing people out. I met this new kid, Austin...or was it Justin? I don't know. But he's in my Creative Writing class too. He sits in front of me. I wonder if-

_knock knock knock_

"Who is it?" I asked. No one answered. So I opened the door and to my suprise I saw Nicole standing there looking extremely incomfortable. I kinda wanted to slam the door in her face but decided against it. Instead I opened the door wider and said, "Uh...Hey how are you?"

Nicole looked like she was about to burst. " Zoey I missed you! I hate not talking to you! I hate it that we're fighting! My new roomates are mean! The hate me and you know how I can't stand being hated. Only, I'm not so crazy about them either. Oh and I have no classes with anyone I know. Well except You and Dana and Micheal and Chase-" Nicole stopped talking and looked at me." Have you been crying?"

"No- I mean yes. Oh, just come in," I said quickly because a few freshmen boys were staring and laughing as they looked in our direction.

"Nice room!" Nicole said immediatly. Great. I invited her in my room and BOOM we're best friends again and everything's back to normal. Sorry but she can't get off that easy.

"Thanks. Can you please tell me what the heck your talking about, only slower?" I asked.

"Ok, so You and Dana aren't in my room anymore-" Nicole started.

"Obviously," I murmured under my breath.

Nicole ignored me and went on," So I have these really rude, obnoxious, jerks as roomates."

"Who?" I asked. It was weird talking to her again. Like the past three or four months have been a bad dream. A very bad dream.

"Um... Natasha Bengstein and-" Nicole cut herself off.

"Let me guess. Lauren Newton?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Wild guess," I muttered.

"Yeah...Zoey that girl is so fake. She acted so sweet in Algebra 2 last year but when she's with her friends she's a total jerk,"

"How?" I asked flipping through a book.

"Well, for one thing she talks about you and Chase," She said.

I put down my book."What does she say?" I asked. My curiosity grew larger the more Nicole talked, which I'll have to admit, rarely happens.

"Like how she ruined your guy's relationship and stuff. It's really creepy. Like in those teen movies where there's a popular girl that loves making everyone's life miserable and then laughs about it with her sidekicks," Nicole said.

"Oh," I said.

"Don't you get it? It was all her. Chase didn't have anything to do with it!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Nicole...if that's true then why did Chase kiss her back? Why didn't he push her away?"

Nicole was quiet, "I don't know."

"Nicole? Why didn't you _tell_ me?" I asked.

"It was complicated. And I was afraid that if I told you, you would hate me and never speak to me again," Nicole lamely responded.

"Oh, come on. I would have been much happier to hear about my boyfriend kissing another girl from you, than some random guy in class," I said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"I know you are," I said and looked at my feet.

"No, Zo I'm really sorry. That was a a really suckish thing of Chase to do," Nicole said. I smiled. Nicole was still using the word 'suckish'.

"That's ok. I missed you too by the way." I said. Nicole smiled.

"Do you think that I could, maybe move in here?" she asked. "I can't stand being in my room with Natasha and Lauren anymore!" Shesaid franticly.

I sighed,"Sure."

"Yea! I'll go go get my stuff!" Nicole ran out of the room.

Everything was going exactly how I _didn't _want it to go.

**A/N: I know, kind of a boring filler chapter but I promise the next on will be good. Just please review!**


	7. pictures and memories

A/N: Yes, I finally have updated. I needed to. It's been quite a long time. Sorry this is what happens when I have no free time at school to think of ideas. I now have Geometry and Music Theory and I happen to behorrible at both of the topics. So if I ignore the teacher and write then I'll fail and not graduate high school and become one of those freaky cat women. Or a hobo. Either one would be bad. Actually this one time I did sleep outside in a box with my church to raise money for homeless people. It wasn't fun. I was sneezing for a week. Sorry I like to ramble.

**Anyway...Thanks for all the reviews. You people rock. I just hope you didn't forget about this story...haha. :-)

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

"Hey, Zoey do you remember that one time we all snuck out of our dorms after curfew just to see if we could and went to the beach? That was great! Do you remember?" Nicole asked me.

"Nope," I said simply.She's has been like this all day. Constantly talking about how much fun we had and showing me pictures. It was really starting to get on my nerves.All she was doing was helping bring back thoughts and memories that I've tried to prevent from crossing my mind for the past three months.

"How can you not remember? We got detention for almost two weeks when Dean Rivers found out!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I don't remember," I replied. Of course I did remember but I wasn't going to say that.

"Oh...ok, well what about that time we made time capsules? I_ know _you remeber that!"

"Nope," I said again and picked up my Calculas book and started on the long equations our teacher had assigned us.

"Um, what about that time you and Chase went out to dinner and after that you-"

"NICOLE! Will you please cut it out?" I said quickly before she could finish.

Nicole ignored me and continued to rummage through her pink and purple striped photo box."Oh wow..." she gazed at one picture.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"It's all of us," Nicole said."Look its when we first started at PCA! I forgot completely about this picture!" She did her best to toss it to me from her side of the room where she was lying on her stomach on the floor.

"Oh my gosh. This is so old!" I said as I got up and reached for the worn image. It was when we all first met each other.We all looked so different now.We all looked so much older. Dana's hair is now shorter, straighter and a solid dark brown. Nicole has shoulder length layers with highlights. Quinn's hair has grown longer and has gotten a small wave to it so she keeps it down most of the time. Logan has gotten taller and less, dare I say, scrawny. It's kind of funny. Micheal has stayed the same but looks alot older and his voicegot even deeper. Dustin is almost taller than me now and isn't the cute little boy he once was. And, well, Chase's _outward_ apperance hasn't change much.

"I know, I have a bunch of pictures from our first year. Do you wanna see?" Nicole asked continuing to look through the box.

"Sure," Nicole tossed me a stack of her pictures.

I smiled as I flipped through each of the pictures slowly. Each one a reminder, each one a memory. The car washes, the dances, the games of fooseball, the pranks, the- My exspression qickly changed,"I'm done." I said quickly and tossed the pictures back to Nicole.

"What?" Nicole asked, confused. Then she looked at the same picture I saw,"Oh, Zoey I'm sorry. I don't know how that one got mixed up in there."

"Yeah?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Really, Zoey," Nicole said.

"Where'd you get that anyway?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" Nicole asked me.

"No, not really," I told her in a dull voice.

"It was a joke, Zoe.You and Chase started kissing, like you often did, so Dana took my camera and snapped a picture to get you guys to quit," Nicole exsplained.

"Yeah, well it wasn't really funny was it," I snapped.

"It's not like I knew the picture was in there," Nicole said.

"You know this is why I didn't want you and Dana as roomates this year. Because I knew if you guys were anywhere near me something like this would happen," I said.

"Dana's not in your room," Nicole tried to change the subject.

There was a light tap on the door. "Who is it?" I yelled.

"Dana," said the voice behind the door.

"Whoa. That was freaky," Nicole said.

"Come in," I said.

Dana had her suitcases in her hands. "Hey guys," she said.

I buried my face into my hands. "Let me guess.You want to stay here?" I asked.

"Nope. Coco moved me here," Dana said.

"Great, more fun," I said to myself. Its funny how lately my mood goes from depressed to sentimental to bitter every two secounds.

"Why'd Coco move you here?" Nicole asked.

"There was five girls in my room," Dana replied acting as if new roomates were nothing new to her.

"Oh," Nicole said.

"So what are you guys doing?" Dana asked.

"We were looking at some pictures," Nicole said awkwardly as she showed Dana the picture.

"Oh, please. You're still talking about that?" Dana asked me.

"I was not-" Dana cut me off before I could finish defending myself.

"When is everyone going to just forget about that? It's been what? Three months? Get over it," Dana said in her usual Dana way. I decided that she definately hadn't changed at all.

"I AM over it," I said. "It's everyone else that keeps bringing up!"

"You don't seem that 'over it' to me," Nicole said.

'"That's it.Will you both please just get out of here for a little while? I need some quiet. It's fine that you guys stay here just please, please, give me some privacy!"

"Great. I've only been here for two minutes and I'm already being kicked out. I feel really welcome," Dana siad.

"I'm sorry. But seriously guys, please just let me have a few hours to myself,"

"Fine," Dana said.

"Sure," Nicole set her box of pictures down and got up,"Come on Dana." They walked out.

I sat on my bed for a moment. I felt my heart pounding furiously. I knelt on the floor and grabbed Nicole's box and picked up the picture. We sat so close. His arms were around my shoulders as a deep, soft kiss was held in place. I can still feel his lips against mine. I think Dana was right. No matter how hard I try to block it out, I'm not over it. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and splash on to the picture.

The next day I sat in my calculas class staring at the clock while the teacher tried to exsplain a ten step equation, which at the time, felt impossible when the door opened.

"Hello. I'm Austin Andrews. This is Mrs. Redmon's Advanced Calculas class, right?" The guy who sits in front of me in Creative Writing walked in. We talk every once in a while. Well actually it's more like he talks to me and I just nod or laugh. I never actually contribute to the conversation.

"Welcome to the class, Austin. The regular Calculas wasn't hard enough for you was it?" Mrs. Redmon asked.

"Nope, it was pretty easy for me," Austin shrugged.

"Well then you've come to the right place.You may take a seat next to Ms. Brooks." Mrs. Redmon gestured toward me. I waved lightly as he sat next to me.

"Hey, Zoey," Austin waved back. I heard Chase from behind me make a weird, strangled noise.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"Releived," he said.

"Releived?"

"Yeah, I was worried that I wouldn't know anyone in here. But I know you," Austin smiled and pulled his chocolate brown hair out of his face.

"I'm actually pretty glad your here too, Austin," I smiled back.

"Yeah and Zoey, I know you don't know me very well but I was actually wondering if you would maybe like to, you know, go out with me sometime?" I heard a _thud_ and turned around to see Chase sitting on the ground.

"I'm ok," Chase announced to the class.

"Um..." My head was spinning.

"Enough people, let's get back to work. Chase get back in your seat. Now on with problem number seventeen..." Mrs. Redmon picked up her chalk and started writing on the board again. I was thankful that she had interfeered.

* * *

A/N: Ok... if you don't remember who Austin is, he's the charecter Zoey mentions in the begining of the last chapter. Review. 


	8. Over

A/N: Sory for the delayed update. I've been busy.

Chapter 8

"Does anyone know the answer to number eight?" Mrs. Redmon asked.

The class remained quiet. My head was still spinning. Austin, I guy that I hardly even know just _asked me out._ It was totally unexspected and just... weird. I glanced back briefly in Chase's direction. He was fuming which I must admit, was pretty funny. Now he knows how it feels. Jealousy.

After class, Austin turned to me again and asked," So... do you want to go out sometime? I mean I know I've only had casual conversations with you in Creative Writing. But I don't know, I really like you."

"Um..." I felt Chase's glare on my back. "Sure."

"Cool. I'll meet you outside your dorm tommorow night at seven, ok?"

"Alright," I picked up my bag as Austin walked out of the room. I turned around to see Chase, Logan, Micheal, Nicole, and Dana in a stunned silence.

"Well, that was awkward," Nicole said flatly.

* * *

_The next day in the girl's dorm. 6:45 p.m._

"All I'm saying is you shouldn't go into something this fast," Nicole said.

"Nicole, I've known him since the first day of school," I said as I got ready for the date with Austin.

"So?"

"So I don't need to know guys as long as I've known Chase before I start going out with them."

"Yeah but Austin could be a murderer. Or a rapist. Or a rapist and a murderer," Nicole said.

"Austin doesn't seem like the murderer type. He seems sweet,"I said.

"How would you know? You've only spent like two minutes with him!"

"I spent like five years with Chase. And look what _he _did," I said.

"True. But ya know, Zo, I've heard things about this Austin guy," Nicole said.

"Like what?" I asked with a hesitant sigh.

"I dunno...he's a jerk!" Nicole said

"Nicole if you're not going to offer me a real reason to not go out with this guy then I am just going to go," I said and left the room before she could respond.

* * *

I waited for about ten minutes outside my dorm, like Austin had said. I must have looked at the clock on my cellphone a hundred times. The sun slowly set. The people in the busy area started to thin. Sadly, it took almost an hour after he was supposed to show to realize that Austin wasn't coming. "Man, I am such an idiot," I said to myself. 

"No you're not," I heard someone say from behind me. Of course I knew who it was so I was about to get up and run. Like I've been doing for the past two months.

"Please don't leave, Zoe. Just talk to me for like two secounds," Chase said.

"I have nothing to say!" I said pulling blades of grass out of the ground.

"Then you just listen. Please?" He asked.

"Alright." I sighed leaning on the cement wall gazing at the stars that just came out.

"Zoey you are NOT an idiot. I am the idiot for even glancing at the Lauren girl. You were my best friend and I loved you all those years and wanted you to be mine so bad. And then once I had you, I took you for granted. Lauren means nothing, absolutely nothing to me. The past few months that I have been without you, I was lost, completely lost. I am nothing without you in my life Zoey Brooks. I love you.Will you please forgive me?" I stared at Chase trying to think of what to say.

"I'm pretty sure I'll forgive you. Eventually. But I don't think I could ever love you again. Not the way I did before. It's over," I stammered. And with that I walked back to my dorm leaving Chase in a stunned silence trying as hard as I could to not let the situation bring me to tears. Again. I am really sick of crying.

A/N: It's not over yet... The story I mean. Just please review. I need encouragement. It took all I could to write this stinking chapter. Oh and I have a new story. Read it please.


	9. conclusion

A Lonely Senior Year

-Final Chapter-

I walked into Creative Writing Two more uncomfortable than usual. Maybe it was because last night I told Chase that I would never get back together with and it will never be the same. Yeah, maybe that's it.

He won't look at me, which is weird because he at least gives me a friendly glance. He's writing something in his notebook and has an exspression on his face that is unreadable. I sit at my seat, which is parrelel to his and pull out my own notebook. I can't think of anything to write so I stare into space thinking about nothing and everything, if that's possible.

"Hello kids, how are you doing today?" Mr. Fiori walked into the room.

Various answers of" fine" and "ok" came from my fellow classmates.

"Alright, well let's get started,"Mr. Fiori went through all the class rituals and handed out the assignment of the day, Haikus. Poems that have five sylables on the top, seven in the middle, and five on the bottom. We were to write five of them. I couldn't think of anything so I sat and thought and watched Chase as he continued to write page upon page, of whatever he was doing.

"Well class we have aboutn five more minutes left. As always anyone is welcome to share anything that they have written for class or out of class. The class remained quiet for a minute until Chase finally put his pencil down and raised his hand. Mr. Fiori looked about as taken aback as I felt. "Yes,Chase. What will you be reading for us today, a poem, a screen-play, or a story?"

Chase cleared his throaghtand walked behind the podium," Actually it's sort of a memoir."

Austin spun around in his chair and looked me, his dark hair in his face," Hey isn't that the guy that cheated on you last year?"

"Yeah, he is. And aren't you the guy that asked me out and then blew me off without even calling me?" I snapped.

Austin looked embarresed and quickly faced the front.

"Well memoirs are good too! Go ahead and read Mr. Matthews,"Mr. Fiori sat back in his seat.

"OK,"Chase took a deep breath and started to read," About five years ago I met an amazing girl named Zoey Brooks. As soon as she came to PCA we became friends. I don't know if she knew it but for the longest time I had a humongous crush on her which made me do a couple of crazy things. Such as trying to lead with her in a play I wrote, trying to get matched up with her for a dance, and many, many other things I'd rather not write down."

I stared at Chase in disbeleif no knowing whether I wanted to cry or slap him for telling everyone our story, but all I could do was listen.

"Eventually in the middle of my sophmore year I told her, that I loved her, and to my excitment and surprise she returned the feeling. So we started dating. I was ecstatic. I was going out with the girl of my dreams who also happened to be my best friend. We were together constantly and had such a passion for each other. But then the next year, things became a little rockier, we fought a lot, and spent more of our time a part. I also met a girl that was a lot different than Zoey that I shouldn't have met and ended up kissing her for some stupid reason. She made me realize that no one compares to Zoey and even though we have our rocky periods, I could search the entire world and not find a girl that even remotely resembles her. The day I kissed another girl was the day I lost my girlfriend. And the day I lost my girlfriend was the day I lost my best friend. And I am nothing without my best friend."

The bell rang and Chase slowly walked back to his seat. I stood their frozen with a tingly feeling running down my spine. I touched my hand to my cheek and felt tears that I hadn't even noticed lurking there. Not knowing what to do, I gathered my belongings and stuffed them into my bag. Chase did the same and didn't say a word. He started to walk out the door but I stopped him. "Hey."

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"That story up there, you meant it?"

"Every word."

"Chase I-"

"I understand, Zoey you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I just wanted to be honest."

"I miss you."I finished trying not to look at him so he couldn't see the tears.

"I miss you too."

"That was stupid. That fight. Lauren. Everything. I should have just talked to you. I was just being stubborn and I miss you and I love you and let's not fight again," I blurted.

"I agree," Chase moved closer to me and gently wiped my tears off my face."Zoey Brooks, will you be my best friend again?" he asked.

I just looked into his eyes.Just then I realized how stupid we had both been with our petty little fights and me being a mute and not aknowledging his many, many apologies until mid-senior year, meaning time was almost run out. Interupting my thoughts, Chase took both of my hands and pulled me into a soft, gentle kiss.

We slowly pulled away and walked together out of the class room. I didn't knowour future, but I didn't need to know. I was just happy that the mess was cleaned up and I had re-gained my best friend.

**A/N:So... it's over. FINALLY! I didnt really like my ending but I'll let you guys decide.Keep in mind thiswasmy very first story that I actually finished.I have another story if you want to read it. It's called Aloha Means Hello And Good-Bye.**


End file.
